Scotland Uses The Internet
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: Scotland decides to Google himself, and becomes scarred in the process due to fangirls. Fourth-Wall-breaking, swearing, OC'S -NOT Pixiv!Scotland T T


_**Scotland Uses The Internet**_

It wasn't something he really cared for, the internet, but as he noticed his 'children' getting more attached to it, he figured he'd look on It once, just to see what all the fuss was about.

So he sat down in front of the computer, having spent half an hour trying to turn it on until Hebrides jumped up from her spot on the couch, dropping her X-Box controller to the floor as she finally gave in and helped her father press the small 'on' switch.

He wasn't good with technology, he'll admit.

"Here, this is Google, you type stuff in that box and you can look for things, okay? Now let me get back to Halo, please, I need to beat Ire somehow!" Complained the short girl, pushing her glasses back onto her nose. She was the best with computers in her family, since she didn't do much else with her time.

William sat there, staring at the screen, unsure of what to do now he heard the usual maiming and killing -or whatever it was- noises from behind him as his daughter tried to practise. She and Ardal had some sort of rivalry over who played video games better.

He lifted one hand shakily to his keyboard and typed in 'Scotland', because he knew what it was at least. He saw things pop up on screen 'Wikipedia' was at the top, but he chose to click on the 'Images' button at the top of the screen, because he was a bit of a narcissist when it came to his country.

He scrolled over picture upon pictures of highlands and Scottish things, sighing dreamily. He tuned out the noises from the background and tried to picture all the things he loved with his own mind. He kept scrolling down until-

"Who's this prat wearing me flag?" He said out loud, causing the brunette to turn to him a little.

"What's up William?" She asked, smashing the pause button on the controller and crossing to his side of the room, staring intently at the picture the elder male had clicked on.

"People seem ta be makin' me flag intae clothes..."

"Oh, no, no, this is a fictional character, he's Scotland from some anime or something called 'Hetalia', I saw Mr. Honda reading it when he went to uncle Iggy's house once." She said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"'Hetalia' huh? Well this guy dinnae look like me! I ha'e a beard, and my hair ain't radioactive, and, well everythin' else!" He cried, thick eyebrows furrowing. It was true, Scotland had stubble on his chin and dark reddish brown hair, this other, well...

He took his hands to the keyboard again and typed in the small search bar at the top of the browser 'Hetalia Scotland'. He saw a small blurry image of what looked like 'him' and his little brother England. Well, it couldn't be too-

"HOLY SHITE! ME EYES! ME EYES!" He screamed, falling off his chair and landing on the floor curled up in a state of shock, eyes wide open and trembling.

Hebrides had a look on her face that was so similar to her English uncle's it was scary, eyes wide open and mouth wide in what was absolute terror.

"William, what...Why?" She said, moving her hand rapidly to the 'back' button on screen.

"I dinnae know...But oh me god, I'm scared o' what I saw!" He whispered out shakily, eye twitching.

He crawled back to his chair and sat on it, still visibly scarred by the image, he looked close to sobbing. He went onto the main Google page and a link caught his eye.

_'ScotlandxEngland fanclub on deviantART'_

"Don't click it Will, you'll go blind, some fangirls these days do anything!" Pleaded Hebrides, not wanting Scotland to go into such a deep shock he'd never recover from.

But even so, the nation had always been curious, even though it was hardly a good thing. He clicked on the link and nearly tore out the room screaming. He clicked on one picture, it was a comic it seems of him and Arthur. Already terrified, he looked over it and nearly threw up.

"_I didn't want you to be lonely, so I joined with you in this union because I love you, little brother."_

Orkney was upstairs, lying on his bed when he heard it, the most ear-splitting yet manly scream he'd heard in his whole life.

He threw himself off the soft bed and nearly threw himself downstairs. Nobody should make that sort of noise ever! He went into the sitting room and saw his father hiding behind a couch, terror all over his face.

"Holy...What spooked you...?" The small boy asked, scratching his nose.

Hebrides looked at him and turned the flat monitor towards him and Orkney's own eyes widened and he felt the need to escape the room. He felt a small bump in his back.

"Owww Orkney, move your fat ass!" Said the even shorter girl behind him. Orkney slapped his hands over her eyes and tried to usher her out the room. "Don't look Shetland, don't look!" He pleaded. She was too young to get messed up like this.

Once the two youngest children were out the room, Hebrides turned to her father-figure. "I'm scarred by this. I want to go slam a history book in their faces."

Once again, the Scottish nation approached the computer and looked in the 'Related groups' list.

"This pretty boy has a lot of fans, din' he? An' a load'a clubs tae..." He blinked in sadness, seeing at least three other groups that supported him and his little brother. All the art was either lovey dovey or sickeningly sadistic and gorey.

"I may nae like the wee shite, but I dinnae wanna do somethin' like that tae him! Nor do I wanna fuck him! What's up with these people?" He hissed in frustration.

He looked through the masses of related groups, more of them irritating him, and he very nearly tossed the PC out of the window seeing a mass of FrancexEngland groups. He very nearly gave up hope that anyone on the internet had a brain when he finally saw _it_.

_'APH – Auld Alliance'_

Hebrides had gone back to her game, but was once again disrupted by a loud cheering of 'YES' and seeing Scotland literally jump up in his chair -this time not looking traumatized-. She paused her game once again and set the controller on the glass coffee table and raising her eyebrows.

"Something pleasant for once?" She asked, a tiny smirk on her face.

Now, if William had been one of the rabid, insane fangirls he saw all over this site, he'd be flailing his hands and squeaking obnoxiously.

Finally, he thought inwards, somebody actually gave a shit about him and his ACTUAL partner. Halle-effing-lujah!

He clicked on the gallery, now quite used to how this site works, he saw that...pretty boy whatever, but also a lot of this other version of what people assumed he looked like.

"Hebrides...Is it narcissistic tae think a diff'rnt version o' me is good lookin'?"

She wasn't going to pause the game this time, she HAD to beat Uncle Ireland this time! She needed her practise, dammit! "I dunno, maybe?" She said, hands whipping over the black piece of plastic expertly.

He smiled back at the screen, there were so many different versions of what people thought he looked like, it was...flattering in a way. Well, most of them were flattering...He was a little surprised people thought he was a woman, but he let it go, even if it made him feel slightly awkward.

"I jes' realised, I'd look amazin' with green eyes!" He said, looking back over what seemed to be the most popular one there.

He leaned back in his chair, noticing one thing. "Why dinnae I wear my kilt more often? If it really looks tha' good on me, I should wear it!"

He was happy now. After being scarred earlier, he finally noticed some people actually had brains in this world!

There was a loud knock at the door, distracting him from his browsing. He stood up to go answer the door, having no clue who it could be, nobody said they were coming over today. He pulled back the heavy door and blinked.

"...Ardal? What are you doing here?"

The Irishman grinned and pushed his way inside -not that William really minded, they were buddies and brothers- before kicking off his shoes. "I came to see Hebrides! We have a match to play!" He said with a determined look in his eyes, before suddenly being almost knocked off his feet as a little blue blur crashed into his stomach.

"Uncle Ire!" Cried Orkney, clinging onto the red-headed man. "We missed you!"

Scotland scratched his cheek. Orkney really loved people,he was very outgoing, he especially loved Ireland for some reason, not sure why. Probably because Ireland was as much a child at heart as Orkney was.

After untangling the small child from himself, the three made their way to the living room, blanching as Hebrides slowly turned her head towards them -still playing- with a dark look on her face.

"Irelanddddddddd..." She hissed out, glaring right at the nation.

Scotland turned away and looked at the living room door as it was opened, seeing Arthur trudging in, still in his pyjamas and looking utterly exhausted. Scotland decided he wouldn't comment on the bunny slippers.

"G'morning Arthur." He mumbled out, giving the other the tiniest hint of a smile, deciding not to be such an ass to him today, he was still a little freaked out.

"Mmh, yeah, whatever, I need to check my E-mail, I think my boss sent me something." England said, pushing past the taller, broader male.

"America still sleeping upstairs?" Scotland asked, revoking his 'Be nice to Arthur today' declaration, only to have a slipper tossed at his head.

"Fuck you git!"

Scotland shuddered visibly. "No thank you!"

His eyes widened as he realised he hadn't closed down the pages he'd been looking at yet.

"Arthur don't check th' history!" He cried.

"Why no- OH MY GOD!" Arthur screamed, hands going up to cover his face.

/

**Y'llo! Okay, I wanted to write something with one of my OC's, preferably the rest of the UK and Ire, but only Scot, Ire and the Scottish islands got in here ;3; Sorry Wales and N.I, you'll get a turn!**

**I feel sorry for making Scotland look at that stuff, I know it makes ME wanna gouge my eyes out when I see it :I **

**Apart from ScotFran because it's so much love!**

**But yeah, Scotland, like me, cannot stand FrUk or ScotEng because of their history, thus why he had such horrific panic attacks.**

**Also that comic I mentioned doesn't exist, but I've seen a LOT similar to it ._. And that APH- Auld Alliance fanclub DOES exist, so come and join if you like that -non crack- pairing :D!**


End file.
